1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multifunction peripherals have been known that include a plurality of functions such as a printer, a copier, a facsimile machine, and a scanner. The multifunction peripherals have been also known that include an information processing device having a central processing unit (CPU) and a storage device inside thereof. Such a multifunction peripheral including an information processing device executes a certain image process on image data acquired by its scanning or facsimile function, and then prints the processed image data using its printing device. Conventional technologies are described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-297487, for example.
The multifunction peripheral having the information processing device provided inside thereof, however, generates a large quantity of heat that may affect the operations of the multifunction peripheral.
In view of the circumstances described above, there is a need to provide an electronic device capable of reducing the effect of the heat generated by the information processing device provided inside of the electronic device.